Mission Statement
"For me, the server is first and foremost about the roleplay. The stories we create are enriched by our interactions with others - whether direct or indirect. The medium through which we create those stories should serve to support this purpose - not defeat it." My roleplay background originates in the days of AOL chatroom RP. The textual interface, while devoid of the graphical representation of my actions and others', was still a rich and detailed world thanks to the imagination of the human mind. As the gaming world advanced, I found myself drawn to computer RPGs. I became captivated by classic RPGs like Baldur's Gate, Planescape: Torment, and Daggerfall to name a few. Video games have developed since then to such an extent that virtual worlds can be realized visually with striking artistic quality. Despite this, however, interactions between players (mediated strictly through gameplay mechanics) has been somewhat limited. Simply, the nuance of character interactions and speech (PC to PC) in roleplay games hasn't yet been developed to the same extent as the visual/graphical aspect. It seems, for the time, that a blending of the visual environment of a virtual world with a system that conveys player actions through textual means, serves as an effective medium through which to have fun and satisfying roleplay. With this in mind, I originally conceived this StarMade server as a place for roleplay-oriented people to have fun and interact with like-minded players. I have named the server Vivacitas (Latin for "longevity") as a gesture to my hope that this server remains strong for quite some time. Though StarMade is still in an alpha state, the richness and potential of its virtual game environment provides an excellent canvas for creating a sci-fi roleplay universe. While StarMade, at its heart, is a game about building space ships, I feel that this aspect of the game can serve as a supportive role rather than the primary role for a roleplay server. I'm not one to dictate (nor is it the position of anyone to do so) how someone plays their game or has fun. However, for players that choose to join the server that I have created and run, I ask that they always keep the roleplay in mind to benefit the fun and longevity of the server for both themselves and other players. Best wishes, Var Acknowledgements While I have provided the canvas, I am not the only painter on this project. The server becomes a great place to be because of the players that choose to play on it. In that respect, there are individuals that have made significant contributions to this effect, and whom I wish to acknowledge. *Jzargo - Story and universe ideas, scene construction, advertisement creation *Ixalite - Military system, military ship models, pirate ship designs, help and guidance to new players *Jerimiah - Leading and recruiting for the Solaris military, Solaris military ship designs, Solaris military installations design *Jade Sky (Zack Hall, Shrike, Taraneth, Atles) - Character dynamics and server enrichment, combat system balance, server recruitment efforts, pirate ship designs. *All of our players and their wonderful roleplay! **Balorn **Kelesith **Frandoll **Crimson **Scarlett **Sin **Imperial-Gold **Malen **Victor **Jin-Gold **Simpli **Prae **Rassilon **Vestalia **Mark Dusk **Amanda **Vince **Tango *Members of the StarMade community for their fine ship designs **MisterVec - http://star-made.org/content/vecordean-fleetworks Vecordean Fleetworks designs for the conniving Baron Von Dougal and his pirate entourage. **DivineEvil - http://star-made.org/content/sintech-shipyards-divineevil-ship-series SinTech Shipyards designs for the dastardly pirates of Vivacitas **Trook - http://star-made.org/content/trooktechindustries-seriesi TrookTech Industries designs for industrial and science vessels